


The Howler

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: Ronald has a brilliant idea to get Harry and him at Hogwarts on time. It doesn’t exactly end the way it was supposed to and eventually, word gets back home…





	The Howler

« He did what!? »

Ginny flinched at her mother’s dulcet tones erupting from the kitchen’s window. She had been practicing on Percy’s old broom and the sudden yell had almost made her topple over. She briefly thought about creeping closer to hear what whoever he was had done this time but as it turned out, there was no need. Mrs Weasley’s voice could probably be heard from a mile away.

« So he stole a car that you’re not even supposed to have, flew it over half of Britain for all the Muggles to see and finally crashed it on the Stomping Willow? I’m going to skin him alive! »

« Molly… »

« Save it Arthur, they have done it this time and don’t even dare tell me it’s not what it looks like because it is worse than it looks like! »

Her father sounded like he wanted to be anywhere but here and his feeble protests were lost under the roar of the Howler’s spell. Ginny shook her head, tapping at her deafened ears. She mounted her broom and flew up as soon as she recovered her wits. High above the clouds, she finally relaxed and marveled at the crisp cold air, the light warm of the sun and the pure unadulterated silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and challenges: fan_flashworks challenge #234 prompt(s) « Did What Where? », « Not What It Looks Like », « Anywhere But Here »
> 
> Ok, I know, slapping these three challenges together isn’t much of a challenge but hey, can you really blame me?


End file.
